


Saying Grace

by WhimsyGarnet



Series: iKONBINI [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, M/M, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: It was 2am when Donghyuk's alarm went off.Waking up with a groan, the blonde stood up from the bed, fetching a shirt from "the chair" and headed to the kitchen, moving strewn clothes and other unorganized stuff aside.He started making coffee to wake himself up, he didn't bother making breakfast since Yunhyeong makes bento for everyone in the morning which he was absolutely grateful for.Waiting for the water to boil, he stood up to retrieve his phone and sift through the messages he got. Three messages from his thesis group. Two from his mom. One from Grindr-Coffee be damned, that woke him up
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: iKONBINI [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551550
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Saying Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Finally putting the second S in the word Series!
> 
> This was actually ready a month before, sitting on my drafts as I wondered how to format bobdong's text conversation. Until today! 
> 
> Inspired once again by Donghyuk saying he wanted to tie Bobby up on vlive. It was during the dalgona making one!
> 
> Story-wise, this happens a week after "Keeping Face". I don't know if you need to read it first to understand this, but I tried my best to write it so you don't need to.
> 
> As usual, english isn't my first language limited grammar blah blah blah enjoy (or not).

It was 2am when Donghyuk's alarm went off.

Waking up with a groan, the blonde stood up from the bed, stretching some kinks out of his joints as he headed to the kitchen, moving strewn clothes and other unorganized stuff aside.

It was nothing new for him and his roommate Junhoe, who was out on his convenience store shift right now. They weren't big in cleaning, but they did just enough so they don't invite pests inside.

They shared alot of things just to cut costs. Food, pillows, a single game controller. It wasn't easy, yet it was the independent, struggling college student life that just felt right to him.

He started making coffee to wake himself up, he didn't bother making breakfast since Yunhyeong makes bento for everyone in the morning which he was absolutely grateful for.

Waiting for the water to boil, he stood up to retrieve his phone and sift through the messages he got. Three messages from his thesis group. Two from his mom. One from Grindr-

Coffee be damned, that woke him up and his dick.

Donghyuk turned the gas from the stove off before locking himself inside their small bathroom, where they had the best lighting their minimum wages could afford.

This is what he looks forward to the most at this time late at night. It's been years since he had a partner, and lately his been really into sexting. He was happy enough being single but sometimes, you just really get horny and porn doesn't help.

  
[Bobby sent a photo]  


  
Bobby: You alive? 👅💦  


It was a photo of his chatmate below the belt, wearing the purple boxers he always does, holding his very prominent bulge so that it outlines the fabric as much as possible.

His dick twitched at the visual.

Donghyuk dropped his shorts and underwear in one fell swoop, sitting on the closed toilet seat with his cock already at full mast. He took the hem of his shirt to his mouth, biting at it lightly so that it won't block the view and held his dick with his hand before snapping a photo to send back.

  
Ezra: very 😜  


He was guessing no one used their real names here upfront, so he used the name he was given when he used to live in America.

  
Ezra: Take those off for me baby.  


A few seconds passed.

  
[Bobby sent a photo]  


  
Bobby: And off they go for oppa ❤  


God, Bobby really knew how to rile him up, he was pretty sure Bobby had a bigger dick than him, which made it even hotter to Donghyuk to make such a burly hunk be submissive to someone lanky and twinkish like him.

Donghyuk began to pump himself in slow and long strokes. He can't go too fast. He wants to enjoy this as much as possible.

A bead of pre-cum slowly began to come out of the slit of his cock. This was his chance to snap another pic.

  
Ezra: It's crying. It wants to meet your ass already 😭

  
Bobby: Awww is Oppa's cock feeling cold?  


  
[Bobby sent a photo]  


  
Bobby: He can stay warm in here ❤  


Bobby sent him a photo of him from behind, he seemed to have some sort of ring tattoo on his back. But the highlight of the image was his thick, juicy ass, both hands spreading it to show the puckered hole which was a pretty pink.

The blonde squealed in delight, imagining how much tighter it would feel if it was Bobby's ass he was fucking into than his own chafing fist.

  
Ezra: You'll have to show me how much fingers it can take so my cock could fit 😘  


  
Bobby: Count for me then Oppa  


  
Bobby: How much does your big, fat dick require?  


  
Donghyuk: Do three then!  


  
Bobby: Wait up, boo 😉  


Donghyuk slowed down at that, deciding to grab some lotion from the medicine cabinet (that came from Junhoe's side- which he hasn't noticed) and applied it around his cock, making the slide much easier and messier for his convenience.

  
[Bobby sent a video]  


It was a short clip, just him casually pistoning three fingers inside him like it was the easiest thing in the world, all the while filming it like it's nothing.

  
Bobby: Wishing it was your cock Oppa, how hard would you breed me?  


Donghyuk licked his lips, pumping his cock fast as he struggled to type his reply.

  
Ezra: Til you can't walk. I'll fuck you til you only know my name.  


  
Ezra: I'd tie you up and watch you struggle as you beg me to touch you.  


He couldn't think of anything original. He was drawing a blank here. Has it been so long that this is making him cum so soon? He wiped his lubricated hand on his shirt before quickly typing a message with both hands

  
Ezra: I'm getting close.  


  
Ezra: Would you let me cum inside you when we get to fuck?  


  
Ezra: Call me oppa right now.  


Donghyuk continued to thrust on his enclosed hand, breath ragged as he held his phone as tight as the other hand.

  
[Bobby sent a voice message]  


"Cum inside me Ezra oppa~~"

This was it, Donghyuk pressed the camera logo before clicking record and pointing the lens toward his cock, watching in delight as he moaned his chatmate's screen name and came, the scene being captured and to be sent to this stranger right now. His semen shot out in strong bursts three times while one small shot trickled out slowly, signifying that he had milked himself out. He then sent the video

  
[Ezra sent a video]  


He then decided to clean up while waiting for Bobby to send one too. They've been doing this for a while now that their orgasms are practically in sync like clockwerk now.

  
[Bobby sent a video]  


And there it was, Donghyuk watched as Bobby's abs flexed hard as his breathed in short breaths, calling out for Ezra oppa in such a such an off tune voice (that would've made him cringe in any other situation, Bobby should learn how to hit a high note) before shooting his own load onto his stomach, letting his limp cock rest on it where the head almost reached his navel. He then took a finger to run across the mess he made before bringing it up to his mouth, tasting himself before sending a quick smile to the camera before the clip ends.

That was probably the closest Donghyuk got to seeing his mystery guy's face. He guessed this guy was bound to be handsome with a strong jawline like that.

  
Ezra: OMG you're such a freak 🙈🙈  


  
Bobby: Only 4 u boo lol lemme clean up.

  
Donghyuk thought to do the same. Checking the time, it was around time for him to get ready anyway, opening Spotify and putting it on his "On Repeat" playlist as he turned on the shower.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

As he finished getting dressed for his job, Donghyuk looked at the time to see that it was about time for Junhoe to come home from the night shift. He sat down to attend to his mug of coffee and opened his phone to answer some messages.

He was excited for the end of his shift later, as his anonymous chatmate had agreed to meet up for sex. He'll have to play hookey on his social science class.

If he was being honest, he was very comfortable with Bobby. The guy was like a cool older brother that gave you advice when they weren't sending each other jerk off videos and moaning each other's username.  


  
Bobby: Tell ur crush dat u leik him alrdy lol  


  
Bobby: I might steal u from him... He wasting such a qtpie 😙  


  
Ezra: I would but he's just so... Manly and cool. I don't even think he's into men.  


  
Ezra: But I will update you on it though, if I ever get with him no hard feelings over my cock okay? 😝  


  
Bobby: lol k. Ur so loyal kkk.  


  
Bobby: Gudluck mah d00d!!  


  
He smiled into his mug of coffee, Bobby's texting varied differently when he was horny that it was cute. After all, typos and incorrect grammar is such a turn off.

As he began tying his blonde hair into a ponytail, Junhoe came home happily tired with a slight limp in his step.

"Oh my god did you fall and hit your head or something!?" Donghyuk began to rush up to a zombie-like Junhoe who still had a lovestruck look on his face. This has been happening ever since the new part timer joined the night shift.

"No, just fucked silly." Junhoe said, a smile and heart eyes plastered on him as he passed by Donghyuk and dropped on the living room sofa, forgoing the comfort of his own room. "In the ass. Hard."

"You're definitely not okay." Donghyuk replied as he worried over his not-so dongsaeng. "No one would ever let you bottom right? Why now all of a sudden?"

"I'll explain-" a long contented yawn came out of Junhoe, disrupting his sentence. "Tomorrow-" and just like that, fell asleep, face down on the couch.

Donghyuk shook his head, a rather fond smile gracing his lips as he went to get Junhoe's blanket from his room and put it over the younger giant before heading out to work.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

The wind felt great on his hair as he cycled to the convenience store. No traffic and no shame as he sang "Into The Unknown" that resonated beautifully in the neighborhood, earning him an angry 'shut up' from one of the street cleaners that were sweeping fallen leaves from the trees.

Upon arriving to the convenience store, he felt his heart stop as the love of his life was already there, shining in the bishie sparkles Donghyuk practically hallucinates onto him whenever he sees him. His sleeves rolled up to show off strong, muscular bisceps as he wiped the bacteria off the counter clean.

It was his Jiwon hyung, a rather silent and stoic, yet flirtatious guy. He had really strong features, such as short, firetruck red (his own description of the shade) hair, an eyebrow piercing, glinting in the white fluorescent lights, and a jawline that could probably cut diamonds.

But even all of that could be interpreted in making him look like a thug, it didn't make him intimidating at all. He had small eyes and he barely smiled a big smile. He was like the -_- emoji personified. And when the blonde was pretty sure this guy was all muscle and bad attitude, he was surprised that Jiwon had a soft and delicate air about him that made grannies coo at him whenever he manages the counter, or help them get food from the "self service" section that they can't manage by themselves.

"Good morning Dongdongie~" Jiwon greeted with a small bow, bunny teeth peeking out that made Donghyuk's heart do a whole trapeze act.

"Hey, he said good morning. Greet your hyung." a voice from behind said as he felt a finger poke his back.

Donghyuk flinched, disrupting the daydream as heblooked behind him to see Jinhwan, another older, yet somehow shorter than him co-worker in the convenience store. Unlike them, Jinhwan worked full time and was college buddies with Yunhyeong.

"G-good morning hyung." Donghyuk bowed as he let Jinhwan pass by. He then bowed to Jiwon as well as he headed into the staff break room.

"Good morning Donghyukie! Have you eaten already?" their store manager, Yunhyeong, asked as he held up a bento box identical to the one Jinhwan was eating right now. "I also made onigiri and green tea if that isn't enough for you. Have some!"

Donghyuk took the offered meal and sat down on the opposite side of the table, opening the bento box as he was wowed by the rather colorful assortment.

Not much later, Jinhwan finished up eating and told Jiwon to head in to eat. The taller man sat beside him as he rolled down the sleeves on his uniform to look neater.

He thanked Yunhyeong for the bento handed to him and quietly reciting a prayer before eating.

Donghyuk didn't mean to stare, but he was. If Jiwon was that religious, it further solidified his belief that maybe, his hyung also believed that only men and women were allowed to date.

Suddenly, Jiwon turned to look at his direction, making Donghyuk blush and shrink upon himself at the intense gaze his hyung gave him.

Jiwon then opened his mouth, one finger pointing at himself, telling Donghyuk to share him a bite of his food. 

It was such a cute gesture that Donghyuk complied, bringing his chopsticks to pick one of the octopus shaped wieners from the bento box and guided it to Jiwon's mouth.

Jiwon graciously accepted it, plush lips wrapping around the tip of the wooden utensils, winking at Donghyuk as he moved off with an obscene pop, chuckling at the younger's shocked epression and cheeks darkening a redder shade.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

The convenience store was rather busy as lunch time was around the corner, students from different colleges (mostly from his own) and office workers near them came in to shop for some quick food and drinks before going back to their daily grind.

Donghyuk and Jinhwan was manning the cash register as Jiwon mopped the floor near the magazine aisle.

Until Donghyuk's phone rang a familiar notification sound.

He felt his heart race as he grabbed at his pocket, foregoing to check the notification as he decided to turn his phone off.

"Is that a game app or something?" Jinhwan asked with a curious tone. Not looking at the younger as he was twirling an ice cream cone for some little girl's order.

"N-no. Why do you ask?" Came the younger's nervous response. 

"You should've seen it." Jinhwan said as he handed the frozen delight to the younger girl and accepting her change. "Atleast three other guys in the store checked their phones too. I thought maybe it was an online event for an MMORPG or something."

"Ahh, ha ha." Donghyuk sighed tiredly, having no time to ponder what or who sent the message as a customer came up to him with their purchase.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

It was finally time to get off work, the three morning shift employees sharing a hearty "good work!" before heading in the staff break room to get changed into casual clothing.

Jinhwan insisted to watch the counter with Yunhyeong, leaving Jiwon and Donghyuk by themselves.

Donghyuk then decided to turn his phone on to check the message that gave him a heart attack earlier.

"So you really are Ezra."

Donghyuk didn't read the message aloud, but it was Jiwon, not even looking at him who recited the text he received from him, who lifted his uniform shirt off and fuck- he had the same ring tattoo the former vaguely saw in his sexcapade last night.

"YOU'RE BOBBY!?" Donghyuk asked in surprise as he turned pale, not believing the coincidence of his online chatmate to be his IRL crush as well.

"Yup." Came Bobby's- Jiwon's reply as he put on a simple black tee to face the younger. The poor fellow might just bleed from his nose if any of their chats were an indicator to how attracted Donghyuk was to his quote unquote 'strong and broad chest that he would suck each nipple off'

The poor blonde felt like he was sweating bullets, head hung in embarrassment at the many dirty and sadist-indicative sexting he's ever sent to Jiwon. He doesn't know why he suddenly felt like crying."I-I really respect you as my hyung and co-worker. H-have I knew I would never talk to you like that-"

"Hey, hey." A gentle hand laid upon Donghyuk's shoulder. "Look at me."

Donghyuk sniffled lightly and decided to meet Bobby/Jiwon face to face. The elder had such a soft expression that didn't match all the rough edges his entire body seemed to be made of. "Don't cry. It's alright you know? I'm really flattered that you feel about me that way. Both in real life and online."

Jiwon then maneuvered Donghyuk so that the smaller man had his face pillowed on his chest, hugging him. "I actually kinda like you too. Sure I wasn't sure if you would ever top in a relationship. But I'm happy to know we might actually be compatible!"

And rich, hearty laughter rumbled through his chest and Donghyuk felt all warm and cozy inside, that might be his most favorite sound in the world now.

"Sorry I didn't ask if you were okay with being hugged." Jiwon said as he let go of Donghyuk, as a smile and pink stained his cheeks. Donghyuk never thought he'd see Jiwon, his cool and manly hyung look shy just because of a hug.

"It's fine." Donghyuk assured as his tears had stop. "How'd you even know it was me?"

"At first i didn't think it was you since you're pubes were black." Bobby chuckled as Donghyuk choked on his saliva. "But when I heard your voice, that sealed the deal."

Donghyuk covered his face and just screeched in absolute cringe as if it washed all over him, wishing the floor would just swallow him up. Jiwon was particularly happy at the funny reaction his dongsaeng was giving.

Jiwon approached him and laid his hand on his shoulder again, but this time much heavier. "If you still want to fuck me, I'm all for having Ezra oppa to tie me up and have his way with me." the elder whispered, voice husky into Donghyuk's ear.

Donghyuk looked up in astonishment at the piercing gaze Jiwon looked at him. He then smiled wide that scrunched his eyes shut, making him look so innocently adorable.

Jiwon slung his bag behind him as he brought one large rough, yet gentle hand to wipe at the tear tracks on Donghyuk's face. "I like you too, Dongdongie. But if you want to fuck me, take me out for some coffee first sometime okay?" Jiwon winked as he turned around to head out, raising his hand to say bye, before cheesily turning it into a finger heart as he opened the door, leaving Donghyuk alone in the break room.

Donghyuk was feeling a rollercoaster of emotions now. Shame, joy and _horny_. He didn't know how to handle this all at once.

But the strongest emotion there was joy knowing Jiwon felt the same for him.

So he lowered himself to squat at the floor, arms crossed on top of his knees as tears prickled his eyes once more.

"Ahh, hyung is so cool" He said with a chuckle, realizing how absurd that sounded, perfectly reflecting his situation.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

Junhoe and Hanbin were walking to the store, hand in hand as Hanbin was actually quite clingy and affectionate when he's not in his B.I persona. And Junhoe didn't mind since they were already far from campus.

Jiwon passed by, waving at the couple. Noticing their joined hands, he winked at Junhoe and sent a firm thumbs up to Hanbin before going off his merry way.

"You know Jiwon hyung?" Junhoe asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah, he's my roommate." Hanbin replied nonchalantly as he pulled his hand away as they've reached the front of the convenience store.

"What-"

"JUNHOE! BUDDY DO I HAVE GOOD NEWS FOR YOU!" Came from a rushing Donghyuk as he ran to tackle Junhoe before slinging a shoulder on him and making him walk away from the entrance, leaving Hanbin there by himself. "Jiwon hyung likes me too, and turns out, he was the Bobby i was masturbating with through the phone all week!" he expressed excitedly. 

"TMI." was Junhoe's disgusted response. No wonder his hand lotion seemed to deplete twice as fast.

"So cough it up Koo Junhoe, who's the one giving you the limp every shift?" Donghyuk queried, wiggling his eyebrows at the taller male.

Junhoe was about to answer as he felt a shiver travel down his back. He looked back to see Hanbin glaring at him darkly. It was so hot and menacing at the same time, but the message it was sending was conveyed entirely to him.

"Ah ha ha- I can't say yet, we agreed not to tell anyone we're dating." Junhoe answered with arms raised, hoping Donghyuk won't press further because he wouldn't be able to lie anymore than that, he was bad keeping secrets.

"Oh okay, for a second there i thought it was the nerdy newbie but he doesn't seem like the kind." Donghyuk took the bait but made Junhoe choke on nothing as he went to retrieve his bike while the younger was still stunned.

Hanbin glared at him as Donghyuk began to unlock his bike before sitting on it.

"Dude, you're making it so obvious. Just please, wear a condom if you're piping Junhoe." Donghyuk requested with a straight face as Hanbin's expression turned from dark and murderous to beet red embarassment, confirming their relationship .

Donghyuk turned the bike around, leaving them as he began to cycle to univeristy, head in the clouds as he wondered which café Jiwon would want to have their coffee date in.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end! If you liked it leave a kudos and a comment if you have stuff to say. Anything positive or negative is welcome.
> 
> Take care in these trying times! 💖


End file.
